The field of inventions is a light re-directing structure suitable for use with exterior glazing to selectively enhance the penetration of exterior light within an interior space.
Such light directing structures are well known and rely primarily on total internal reflection (TIR) of light incident at high angles on a planar transparent member which either forms a glazing surface or is mounted parallel to a glazing surface. High angled incident light, rather than being transmitted directly toward the floor close to a window, is re-directed upward toward the ceiling so that it then scatters and then penetrates farther as natural light into the interior rooms of the structure.
It should be readily appreciated that controlling the re-directed angle allows for greater penetration of re-directed light, as the light incident at high angle near noon time, would be directed toward the ceiling rather than the floor. The re-directed light would be scattered on illuminating the room's ceiling to provide natural diffuse light from above, rather than producing glare from a polished or specular floor surface, or being absorbed by the floor covering; where it would not contribute to the illumination of work surfaces. Such redirection of the natural light thus the minimizes the need for artificial lighting, as well as contributing to the work productivity and well being of the additional building inhabitants that can enjoy natural light.
However, such light re-directing structures while generally effective have limitation and trade-offs between desirable benefits and undesirable effects.
It is a general objective of the invention to increase the efficiency of light re-direction while simultaneously greatly reducing the undesirable effects that may have been unappreciated or poorly understood in the prior art.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings